


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by rowdyclub



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy, it's all good, prank, they are happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyclub/pseuds/rowdyclub
Summary: “It’s-“ His voice broke, and then he looked at Todd. His voice dropped to a whisper. Maybe he was afraid that if he talked too loud the moment might disappear. Todd certainly felt that way.“It’s a ring. It’s a ring. Is this- wait. Is this a mistake-“





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> finding this in my collection of mini fics was extremely bittersweet, but here it is for christmas in case anyone needs something happy with everything going on. 
> 
> this fic is dedicated to my boyfriend who told me i should post this.

“Are you awake?” 

There was warm breath on the back of his neck, and cold fingers slipped under his worn Mexican Funereal t-shirt and prodded at his side, sending goosebumps down his arms. Everything was still slightly buzzing, like what it feels like when you just escape sleep. Or maybe it was just a buzzing sound. Now that he was a bit more awake, he noticed that the buzzing didn’t stop. 

Todd huffed, “I am now.” 

He heard a breathless laugh above him and he cracked his eyes open lazily before blinking in surprise at the face that was far closer to his than necessary.

“It’s Christmas, Todd.” Dirk said, a giddy smile making his face light up like the Christmas lights spread around their shared apartment. 

“Are you sure?” Todd asked sarcastically.

“Yes,” Dirk replied, sitting back on his heels so his face wasn’t so close to Todds, and he could now see the bright red Rodolph pajamas he was wearing. “I checked the advent calendar. And the actual calendar. Also, I put a reminder on your phone and it’s been ringing for the past fifteen minutes.” 

“Is that what that buzzing is?” Todd mumbled, rising up so that he was sitting and rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“It seems the most likely option, yes.” 

Todd made a disgruntled noise as Dirk took to pulling at his arm. “Come on, come on, come on! Get up! It’s Christmas!” 

“You’re not even going to kiss me first?” 

Dirk rolled his eyes but still pecked Todd on the lips before making a disgusted face. 

“You have the worst morning breath ever.” 

“Gee, thanks babe-“

“Now, get up!” Dirk insisted, springing from the bed. Todd wondered, not for the first time, how someone could have this much energy in the morning as he let Dirk drag him from the bed. 

“So, I made breakfast-“

“You didn't burn the tree down, did you?” 

“I only burned the kitchen down once! The other times were half burns, at best. And how was I supposed to know that throwing water on it wouldn’t help? Anyway- it’s cereal.” 

The kitchen was spitting distance from the living room. In fact, it was the same room, really. Dirk still insisted on eating in the living room so he could stare moon-eyed at the gifts. Every year, Dirk would give them the same look. The sort of awed look that children had. And every year he would say the same thing:

“I got presents!” 

It was said every year with the same surprise. After the childhood Dirk had, Todd wouldn’t be shocked if he was surprised at having someone give him something because they loved him- for no other reason- for the rest of his life. 

Todd could tell the exact moment when Dirk saw The Gift. The Gift, in capital letters. It was the biggest box that Todd could find. The bowl of cereal slipped halfway through Dirks' fingers and the lights from the tree danced in his eyes. 

Todd always loved the way Dirk looked when he was truly happy. It reminded him of glow sticks. The way you shake them and snap them and sometimes the light is fleeting, but it's always the brightest thing in the darkness. It was Todds favorite thing in the world to watch.

“That wasn’t out here before!” Dirk said excitedly, pointing wildly at the (quite massive) box next to the tree like anyone could miss it.

“Came out here late last night,” Todd answered. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” 

“I am. I am surprised. That's for me?” 

“Well, it’s definitely not for Farah.” 

Dirk smiled wider, his leg bouncing since his hands were too busy holding his cereal to gesture like he normally did when he was excited. 

“It’s big.” He said in a stage whisper like he was really saying it to himself. Todd answered it anyway.

“Yeah, it is.” Not for the first time in the last few days, he felt nervousness tug in his stomach. He shrugged it off as Dirk turned to him again. 

“Can I open it now?”

“Go ahea-“

Before Todd could finish, he found a half-empty cereal bowl shoved into one of his hands and a laugh escaped him as he tried to balance the two bowls without sloshing milk on himself. 

He set them carefully on the coffee table and rubbed his hands together. They felt cold and they were shaky with nerves. He almost didn’t notice with Dirk bouncing around. 

Dirk dragged the box towards himself and ripped it open, snow-man wrapping paper littering the floor. When he opened the box he made a noise that sounded a bit like a honking goose and Todd knew he was completely gone when he still found it kind of cute. Okay, so he found it very cute. He found most everything Dirk did cute.

Dirk turned to Todd, his nose wrinkled up slightly and his eyebrows crinkled together as he pulled out- another box. 

“The gift is in that one,” Todd said, trying to sound convincing. “Promise.”

Dirk smiled again. “Oh! Okay!”

Todd did feel slightly bad when Dirk made the exact same baffled expression when he opened that box to find yet another box.

“It’s in there, don’t worry,” Todd told him. 

Dirk pushed his lip out but he opened it again. He sighed in exasperation. 

“How many boxes are there?” Dirk asked, setting the next one aside. 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“To-o-o-dd,” Dirk whined, flopping back onto the floor. “Is it just an empty box?”

“It’s good, I promise.”

Dirk gave him a side-eyed glance like he didn’t quite believe him and Todd really did feel bad. Totally felt bad. Kind of. Not bad enough not to laugh. 

“It is! It is good. I swear it.” 

So he opened another box. And another. And another. Until Todd felt like he had kicked a puppy by the number of faces he got. 

By the time Dirk reached the final box, he was grumbling continuously into the boxes like the boxes themselves had done this.

He reached into the box and pulled out the last one. The smallest one.

“It can’t get smaller than this,” Dirk said, sounding hesitant. As if maybe there was a minuscule box in there somehow.

“That’s the last one.” Todd answered. He felt his stomach swoop again.

“It’s not air, is it?” 

“The oxygen from my lungs.” Todd joked. Dirk looked astounded. 

“I’m kidding, Dirk. The whole box thing was a joke, but I promise it's a good gift. I think. Just...” He took a breath to steady himself. “Just open it.” 

“Right. Right, okay. I’m sure it’s lovely, Todd. I-“ He opened it. And he paused. Todd could see the wheels in his head that were once turning grind to a halt. Emotions flickered past his face in a whirlwind.

“It’s-“ His voice broke, and then he looked at Todd. His voice dropped to a whisper. Maybe he was afraid that if he talked too loud the moment might disappear. Todd certainly felt that way. 

“It’s a ring. It’s a ring. Is this- wait. Is this a mistake-“

Todd left the chair, wishing now that he had time to put on something other than a t-shirt and boxers, and then he was in front of Dirk. Maybe he should be kneeling. That’s what people did, right? Kneeled? 

Then again, this relationship had never been normal. Also, kneeling was kind of stupid anyway. (Marriage was kind of stupid too if Todd was being honest, but Dirk was always so afraid of everyone leaving that Todd wanted something to prove that this was forever.) So instead he wrapped his arms around him. He needed to remember that Dirk was here and this was happening, and he also needed to remind Dirk that he was here and this was happening. Christ, Todd never wanted to let him go.

“Will you marry me?” He whispered. He knew that Dirk would hear him. He always did.

“Yes,” Dirk said. He sounded like he might be crying. Todd hated that he knew what that sounded like, but this time… this time it sounded happy. “Yes, of course. Of course.” 

Dirk didn’t need to say anything else. Which was rare for him. Todd didn’t need to say anything else either. They both just sat there, for a few minutes. Todd counted the seconds. He wanted to remember every single one of them. 

“You know, Todd…” Dirk broke the silence. “You really went above and beyond all assistant duties.” 

“Shut up!”


End file.
